High resolution images may consume a lot of memory space or data transmission capacity. Compression of image data may be desirable.
It is known that the number of pixels of an image may be reduced e.g. by binning or decimation.
WO2005/106787 discloses a method and apparatus for reducing the resolution of a digital image by calculating weighted averages of pixel values.